


Meowted Fun

by MiraiAmaterasu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And a mischievious cat, Angst, Based on the canon that the twin can shapeshift, Cat!Dream, Dream is as fast and agile as ever, Fluff, Gen, Nightmare's Gang - Freeform, Random people are awful, Star Sans Council
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraiAmaterasu/pseuds/MiraiAmaterasu
Summary: Dream has been fighting his brother alongside Ink and Blue for decades now. But between the fights and all the demands of the people around the AUs and the Star Council, Dream is worn down and tired. To take a break from all his duties, Dream generally shapeshift in the form of a cat so no one can bother him.Unfortunately, one day, he is caught by some of his brother's gang members and brought to their base. The moment the gang decided to adopt him was the beginning of chaos.
Relationships: Dream & Nightmare
Comments: 61
Kudos: 81





	1. Lazy day and fateful encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I guess I'm back with an actual story this time.
> 
> I had a lot of fun with that idea of Nightmare being able to shapeshift and I was there "I wanna see Dream try to do that and take revenge against anoying people and actually get away with it". This is how this fic was born.
> 
> I hope you will all enjoy and have fun while reading it.

It was a busy day on a surface AU. He was looking at the main street in front of him, letting the sun wash over and warm his golden fur. People sometimes stopped and cooed at him, some trying to pet him, but some hissing quickly made them go away. He honestly wasn’t in the mood today to be pet at all.

One could wonder what the ‘oh so good’ guardian of positivity was doing in a random surface AU, laying on top of a pile box and doing nothing other than peacefully sleep, while he should be doing his job like helping people for the umpteenth time that day.

The simple answer was that he doesn’t want. He already has spend the whole week going from universes to universes to help people, and he was tired of it. Tired of all those demanding people who ask everything out of him, squeezing him from all his energy and never letting him rest. And the whole Star Sans thing wasn’t helping.

At first, it was just the three of them, him, Ink and Blue, against Error and his brother’s group to avoid major damages in the multiverse. But as time passed, people all wanted to ‘help’ and that group began to grow, too fast and totally out of control.

Where the two guardians only wanted to stop the bad guys and maybe help them recover, as much as that could be done and even with the clear negative answers they got, the other Sans were far from that merciful. All they want is them dead and they all think that putting more and more pressure on the three poor guardians will help.

Dream knows that with a high status came high responsibilities but he needs some rest once in a while. And he found out that jumping from AU to AU in a form that no one, even his brother, would recognize was quite a good idea to avoid work.

He discovered that one day, when he was close to do a burn out and he quickly fled from angered people in a random universe. He wanted to hide, to never have to deal with these guys again and so, in a call of his magic, he transformed in the form of beautiful mid-fur golden cat. He stayed like that and watched amazed as people passed by without paying attention to him, nor demanding anything.

It became a routine. Whenever he was feeling down, he would jump in a positive universe and transform to lazily walk around and bask in the positivity of the place with no interruptions. He also quickly learned that being a cat has way much more advantages than any other forms. Mainly, cats are known to be lunatic animals. He could go from being pet one second to biting the next and people would mostly just be surprised and left, with no questioning whatsoever.

It’s also in this form that he could honed his own skills like his agility, his speed or his reflexes. So yes, he took a habit on going into universes in the form of a cat to rest, and maybe cause some mischief while at it. Because let’s be honest, some people really deserve it.

Like that guy on the other end of the street, yelling at a little boy just because ‘he doesn’t look presentable enough to come in his restaurant’. The little one just wanted a drink to wait for his mother and he was refused just on that? It makes the fur on his back stood in annoyance and his ears twitched.

He stood up and quickly jumped off the boxes, going in the direction of the man as the little boy went his way. Before he could close the door of his restaurant, Dream quickly sneaked in and put himself in front of the man’s feet, making him trip and stumble down.

“What the fuck is that cat doing here?” The frustrated cry was fun to hear. When the man went to kick the cat out, Dream ran in an other direction, what seems to be the kitchen. He entered as a waiter exited and jumped on the counter, scratching at the orders pinned atop of it. The cooks looked baffled for a moment before their boss came in, looking totally furious this time and yelling at them to catch the stupid cat.

They all went for it, mainly hindering each others as Dream swiftly dodged them and ‘unintentionally’ spilled the content of some pots and pans. When the boss got close enough to catch him, Dream jumped on him, making sure to have all his claws out as he jumped on his shoulder then his head. He scratched there a little before jumping out of the way of grabbing hands and exited by an opened window in an adjacent street, all while the boss was screaming profanities. That made him laugh to himself.

He stretched himself before continuing down the road and ending in a nearby park. There were tables all around a playground as parents watched over their children from there. He was about to make his way to a bench when he heard wailing from a kid having fallen from the jungle gym. He looked as the mother just yelled at her child that he was fine before continuing her conversation, with a friend of her certainly.

Dream looked at this as deadpanned as one could possibly be. Seriously, isn’t there one person out there with a caring hand or just some good eyes? What mother would just let a child fall from such high and do absolutely nothing?

The child was still wailing as two cloaked persons with a handful of bags approached. He found it weird but couldn’t sense any bad intentions from them. They reassured the kid and gave him an ice cream before leaving as fast as they had appear. And the mom was still not paying any attention at all. It’s what was the most infuriating.

He made his way to her and jumped on her thighs, claws out. It wrenched a strangle cry from her and he put all his weight on her before jumping onto the table. He bit her hand as she reached for him then knocked over their coffee cups and jumped off the table to leave.

He didn’t saw the woman grab an object from her hand bag and threw it at him. The mirror crashed next to his paws and shattered, the shards cutting his right hind leg as he sprinted out of the way.

He stopped in an empty shadowy street, sitting down and looking over the injury. Some shards had cut through his fur and some were still stuck inside his pads. He will have to get the shards out of the skin if he wants to use the positivity around to heal or changed back his form. He tried to use his teeth to get them out, with difficulty but he will manage.

He was too focused on his task that he didn’t realize the two cloaked man from earlier had gotten close until one spoke.

“Oh poor little guy, it’s hurt!” At the voice Dream froze and his head turned sharply. Sure enough, Cross was crouched down next to him as Killer was standing behind, the two having cloaks to conceal themselves.

“Kill, we need to help it!” Dream didn’t have the time to react before Cross successfully took him in his hands. He hissed and tried to claw his way out as best as he could but Cross’ grip was strong and his injured leg wasn’t helping.

“He doesn’t really seem to want help. And I see you coming, Dad will slap us if we bring back the cat.” The smile could literally be heard in Killer’s voice as he said that. He wasn’t even trying to convince Cross out of it.

Though something made Dream actually perked up. _Dad? They have a father? I thought that all their family have died?_ The thought of them having a family was strange to Dream. _I thought that they were causing bad things in the universes to get revenge for their loss, so why are they staying with Nightmare if that isn’t the case?_

While he was lost in his thoughts, he missed Cross and Killer conversation. He kind of regretted it as Killer said. “Not sure that’s gonna work but it can be fun to try. Let’s go back then.”

He watched in horror as Cross opened a portal and stepped in it with him, Killer following close behind.


	2. Adoptive Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream is brought back to the base by Cross and Killer. How will the others react to the fluffy injured cat?

As soon as they stepped out, Dream could feel the change. The place he was brought to was negatively charged, the presence of his brother’s magic weighting his fur. He was too afraid to continue wriggling out of Cross’ grasp, as the two made their way to what seems to be the living room.

Saying that Dream was afraid is an understatement. His cat form being made out of magic, he generally tend to go to universes that are positively charge in order to be able to take back his other form if necessary. But with the negativity surrounding the place, using his magic was impossible. Meaning that he couldn’t actually revert back, defend himself or leave the place. He was literally at the mercy of his enemies, and last time he checked they didn’t have much.

He was too stunned to even try to form a plan or anything really. The only thing he could do was pray whatever divinity existing in hope to not get kill in the next few minutes, as he let himself be carried by Cross over the others, sprawled on the couch playing a video game, except for his brother who was nowhere to be seen.

“Guys! We are back! And look at what we found!”

Dust paused their game as Horror playfully retort. “The food you were supposed to go buy?”

“Haha, funny food addict! Yeah, but we got even better than that!” Killer said with his wide grin.

They all looked as Cross extended his arms in front of him, showing the cat in his hands like some kind of remake scene of The Lion King. It wriggled at the mistreatment and quietly mewled.

Dust asked in disbelief. “You guys seriously brought back a cat?”

Cross was quick to defend himself. “But it was injured! We couldn’t let it alone like that!”

“I tried to reason him, but it wouldn’t do.” The dramatic way Killer said that made Dream roll his eyes, sarcastic. _Yeah, sure_ _you tr_ _ied_.

“There’s no way Nightmare is letting us get a cat, you know that?”

Cross looked at them dead in the eyes. “What if he we hide it? Like, we can keep it in one of our rooms, take care of him and prove to dad that we can take good care of our own pet! That way, dad will not know!”

A deep voice sounded right behind Cross. “I will not know what?”

If Dream wasn’t so frightened by the obvious appearance of his brother, he would definitely have laugh to the comical way they all slowly turned their head to face the darker being. Nightmare was at the entrance of the room, his bright cyan eye seemingly examining all the persons there. He heard Dust whisper a quiet “Dad is gonna be so mad.” eyes fixed on his brother.

Dream was too terrified to process what was being said between all of them. He was brought back to reality as Killer said jokingly. “Well, that’s a way of letting the cat out of the bag I guess.” He saw his brother quirked an eyebrow at that one, while the others tried their best to not laugh at Killer’s obvious pun. “Mind explaining what is so funny?”

In his racing mind, Dream only registered the annoyance and failed to notice the found exasperation sipping into Nightmare’s voice, like a forty-year-old mom with too many kids and too much bullshit already. In a desperate move, he tried to wrench free from Cross’ hold, having gone slack at Nightmare’s appearance, but screeched loudly when the searing pain in his leg reminded him that he was injured.

It made everyone in the room freeze. Dream, terrified by the idea of his brother killing him, tried even harder to wrench free of Cross’ hold, and succeeded when his claws caught the other’s forearm. Cross let go with a pained sound and Dream went for it.

Ignoring the pain, he rushed past all of them, dodging the others trying to grab him and, using and jumping on the different furniture in the room, went to perch himself on top of the highest shelf he could reach so they couldn’t grab him.

Nightmare took in the scene with a wide eye. The fact that his boys had bring a cat in was something in itself, even if it doesn’t come that much as a surprise with how much they had been nagging him to have a pet. But how the little one actually made his way up there with the obvious injured leg was actually impressive.

He could see all of his boys panicking, trying to make the cat comes down from the shelf. To help, he extended a tentacle to it in hope of gently grabbing the cat with it. Though, he was cut short as the fluffy thing took a defensive position and growled loudly at the moving object, his fur bristling on his back. They could clearly hear the growl waver as the cat put pressure on its injured leg but didn’t budge from his posture, ready to attack should the tendril be too near.

Dream was doing his best to be as threatening as he could. He knows first hand what those negative appendages of his brother can do and he definitely wasn’t going to die without putting as much of a fight as he could, even while looking like a cat. The growling seemed to work as he saw the tentacle retreat to its owner and stay there. He allowed himself to relax a little and moved into a better position to stop pressuring his injured leg.

Nightmare watched as the cat relaxed and curled in on himself, tail curling around itself protectively, as his boys tried their best to bring him back down before it could hurt itself even more. Their behavior made the dark being sigh fondly. With how they acted, maybe they could take care of it, and the idea of having the fluffy thing around didn’t seem so bad at the moment.

“Panicked yells and harsh movements are probably scarring him even more.” Nightmare watched as all his boys turned to look at him and when he had their attention he continued. “If you want to bring it back down, you will have to be slow and careful. Killer, go fetch the ladder in the storage room, Cross go grab the first aid kid, Dust try to find a box and some covers or towels, and Horror see if there is some tuna in the kitchen and put it in a bowl.”

Nightmare watched as they all nodded and scattered to their respective destination. He stayed in front of the shelf and looked up at the cat, which had picked through his tail to look at the scene. He let a small smile form on his face and spoke softly.

“It’s alright little one, they are going to take good care of you.”

The cat didn’t move but internally, Dream was baffled. Since how long had he not see Nightmare smile at him like this? Since the Apple Incident, all Dream remembers seeing on his brother’s face are smirks or scowls. Never that kind and serene smile. At this instant, Dream could see his brother like he used to see him back at the Tree. That genuine smile he thought he had lost forever.

It was off as soon as the others began to fill the room again. Dream watched as they carefully put things in place, trying their best to do no harsh movements as to not scare him off. The evident care they put in their actions made him feel bad for scratching Cross earlier.

This time, when the positive guardian saw Cross try again to reach him in order to take him back down, he didn’t protest. He turned around and let Cross grab him, the other smiling wildly when he saw this, and the both of them climbed down the ladder, Dream carefully cradled in the soldier’s hold.

He was delicately placed at the center of the table where Dust had put the box and the covers in it. Before Cross could retract his arm, Dream used his claws to grab the fabric of his shirt and licked the wound he made there earlier as an apology.

Even if tuned because of his actual form, he could sense the burst of happiness the gesture brought. He let the others tend to his wound under Nightmare’s watchful eye. It was hard for him to wrap his head around everything that was happening but if there was one thing he was sure, it was that the one they call ‘bad guys’ seemed way much more caring and selfless than many other people he had encountered. Maybe, the situation he was in wasn’t as bad as he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An impromptu update that I hoped you enjoyed and wasn't to full of typos or grammar mistakes ^^"
> 
> Thank you all for reading ! Have a nice day/evening !

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have any schedule plan for this, but most of the chapters have been written. Though that means nothing with how unsatisfied I can be with my work sooo yeah...
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all have a nice day/evening ! Thank you for reading and see ya all next time !
> 
> PS: If you think I'm missing any tag tell me, I'm still new with all that. ^^"


End file.
